La Concubina de Roma
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro. Draco el Bárbaro hace honor al juramento de los gladiadores y se convierte en uno de los hombres más conocidos de la Roma de Riddle por su temeridad y brutalidad en la arena. En un mundo de depravación y secretos, ambición y deseo, el cruel y enigmático emperador Tom Riddle lo vigila todo.


**HOLAAAA!**

_¡¿Recuerdan cuando les comenté que iba a subir una Adaptación de mis personajes Favoritos con mi Novela Favorita?! ¡PUES BIEN, AQUI ESTA POR FIN! Espero les guste, la verdad es que es un tanto larga pero a mi me encantço :) Pues bien... sin más les dejo leer._

**DISCLAIMER.- **_ "Lamentablemente para mi, los personajes ni la Historia me pertenece, todo esto es Gracias a las fantasticas JK ROWLING y KATE QUEEN, Hago esto sin fines de Lucro, yo no gano ni un solo centavo solo la satisfacción de adaptar los personajes a la Historia..."_

* * *

**LA CONCUBINA DE ROMA**

* * *

_Roma, septiembre del año 8I d.c._

* * *

_En un mundo de depravación y secretos, ambición y deseo, el cruel y enigmático emperador Tom Riddle lo vigila todo, temiendo ser asesinado por cualquiera…excepto por la esclava que lo facina._

**«Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro.»**

_Draco el Bárbaro hace honor al juramento de los gladiadores y se convierte en uno de los hombres más conocidos de la Roma de Riddle por su temeridad y brutalidad en la arena._

_Hermione, la culta esclava procedente de Judea, se enamora de él cuando acompaña a su dueña, la pretenciosa Pansy Parkinson, a este cruel espectáculo. Mientras Pansy aspira a convertirse en la mujer más poderosa de Roma cautivando el corazón del emperador Riddle, este solo tiene ojos para Hermione, por la que podría perderlo todo._

* * *

**Prologo**

_"Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro."_

**_Juramento del Gladiador._**

**Hermione…..**

Roma, septiembre del año 81 d.C.

Me abrí las muñecas con una firme incisión del cuchillo y observé hechizada cómo la sangre brotaba de mis venas. Tenía las muñecas llenas de cicatrices, pero la visión de mi propia sangre aún me fascinaba. Siempre estaba el factor de riesgo: después de tantos años, ¿conseguiría por fin perder el miedo y hacerme un corte lo bastante profundo? ¿Habría llegado el día en el que mi joven vida se vaciase en esa vasija azul decorada con ninfas? Esa idea animaba mi existencia, por lo demás carente de grandes emociones.

Pero ese momento tampoco llegaría en esta ocasión. El primer brote de sangre se fue reduciendo hasta ser un hilo fino. Apoyé la espalda en la columna decorada con mosaicos del atrio, con la vasija en mi regazo. Una apacible neblina nublaría enseguida mi visión y el mundo a mi alrededor se convertiría en sombras distantes. Lo necesitaba, pues ese día me tocaba acompañar a mi nueva dueña al Coliseo para asistir al espectáculo de gladiadores que se celebraba con motivo de la coronación del emperador. Y me habían contado cada cosa sobre los combates…

—¡Hermione! —atronó la voz de mi señora.

Mascullé una maldición en una mezcla de griego, hebreo y latín callejero, tres idiomas que mi dueña desconocía.

En la vasija azul apenas había una copa de mi sangre. Me vendé la muñeca con un trozo de lino, ayudándome de los dientes para cerrar el nudo, y vacié la vasija en la fuente del atrio, con cuidado de no manchar mi túnica de lana marrón. Con su vista de lince, mi señora tardaría medio segundo en descubrir cualquier gota de sangre, y no me apetecía explicarle que tenía la costumbre de llenar un par de veces al mes con mi sangre una vasija azul con una preciosa cenefa de ninfas. En realidad, para ser sincera, no le contaba muchas cosas a mi dueña. Hacía poco que me había comprado, pero ya sabía que no me convenía confiar en ella.

—¡Hermione!

Me incorporé demasiado rápido y tuve que apoyarme en las columnas del atrio. Quizá me había pasado un poco. Había sacado demasiada sangre y me invadieron las náuseas. Esos mareos no me iban a venir muy bien en un día en el que iba a contemplar a miles de animales y personas desangrandose.

—¡Hermione! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! —me riñó mi señora, asomando su preciosa cabecita por la puerta del dormitorio. No pude distinguir bien su rostro enfadado—. Padre está esperando, tienes que venir a vestirme.

Con paso inseguro, me acerqué obedientemente. Sentía que mis pies flotaban a unos palmos de aquel horrible suelo en el que un mosaico representaba un combate de gladiadores con sus tridentes y gran profusión de sangre en forma de teselas rojas. Un motivo de mal gusto, pero acorde con el dueño de la casa. El padre de mi señora, Eliseum Parkinson, era uno de los encargados de organizar los juegos imperiales.

—Quiero el vestido azul, Thea, el de las perlas en los hombros.

—Sí, mi señora.

Así era mi ama, Pansy Parkinson. Hacía unos meses que le había sido entregada como obsequio por cumplir diescisiete años: una sirvienta de su misma edad para peinarla y abanicarla ahora que ya casi era una mujer. Como regalo, no estaba a la altura del collar de perlas, las pulseras de plata o la media docena de vestidos de seda que recibió de su adorado padre, pero a la muchacha le hacía gracia tener su propia esclava.

—Hermione, ¿te has vuelto a cortar en la cena? —me preguntó al ver el vendaje de mi muñeca—. ¡Qué torpe eres! Cuidado, no se te vaya a caer mi joyero, o me enfadaré. Quiero las cintas doradas en el pelo, al estilo griego. Hoy voy a ser griega… como tú.

Mi dueña sabía perfectamente que yo no era griega, a pesar del nombre que me puso el primer comerciante ateniense que me compró.

—Sí, mi señora —mascullé en un griego excelente.

Torció el gesto, frunciendo sus delicadas cejas negras. El hecho de que yo fuera más culta que ella le molestaba sobremanera. Yo procuraba recordárselo al menos una vez por semana.

—No seas presuntuosa, Hermione. No eres más que una esclava judía, no lo olvides.

—Sí, mi señora.

Sumisa, enrosqué y recogí sus rizos mientras ella charlaba:

—Padre dice que Fenrir Greyback combatirá esta tarde. Es nuestro mejor gladiador, pero ¡qué feo es! Por muy bien que se vista, ni todo el perfume del mundo haría de él un Apolo. Por supuesto, es muy elegante, incluso cuando está rajando gargantas… ¡Ay! Me has pinchado.

—Lo siento, mi señora.

—Tienes mala cara. No tienes que ponerte así por los juegos. Ya sabes que los gladiadores, los esclavos y los prisioneros van a morir de todas formas… Así, por lo menos nos divertimos un poco. —Igual es mi sangre judía—sugerí—. La muerte nunca nos ha resultado divertida.

—Puede ser —comentó Pansy mientras examinaba sus uñas esmaltadas— Al menos hoy los juegos prometen ser interesantes. Por culpa de la convalecencia y muerte del emperador en medio de la temporada, hace meses que no vemos un buen espectáculo.

—¡Qué hombre más desconsiderado! — comenté con ironía.

—Al nuevo emperador parece que le gustan los juegos. Tom, Tom Sorvolo Riddle ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? Padre se las ha visto y deseado para organizar los mejores combates en su honor. Hermione, trae los pendientes de perlas.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Y el perfume de almizcle, que está ahí. — Pansy se observó en el espejo de acero bruñido.

Era muy joven (diescisiete años, como yo), demasiado para aquel elegante vestido de seda, las perlas y el colorete. Pero era huérfana de madre y Parkinson, tan dotado para tratar con comerciantes de esclavos y Lanistas, se convertía en un pelele en manos de su única hija. Además, hay que reconocer que era bastante guapa. Su hermosura no residía solo en sus ojos, de un verde oscuro, ni en la mata de cabello moreno y sedoso de la que estaba tan orgullosa, sino en su elegancia olímpica. Contando con ella, Pansy Parkinson aspiraba a cazar un distinguido esposo, un patricio que elevara a la familia Parkinson a los más altos escalafones de la sociedad romana.

Me indicó que me acercara mientras el abanico de plumas de pavo real agitaba con languidez sus rizos esculpidos. Tras ella, en el espejo, me vi como una sombra marrón oscuro: larguirucha frente a su cuerpo escultural, tostada frente a la blancura de su piel, seca frente a su frescura. La verdad es que Pansy salía muy favorecida en la comparación.

—He quedado muy bien —declaró, reflejando mis pensamientos—. Hermione, necesitas ropa nueva. Pareces un árbol marchito. Vamos, padre está esperando.

En efecto, el dueño de la casa estaba esperando, pero su impaciencia se calmó en cuanto Pansy le sonrió y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con un gesto muy femenino.

—¡Vaya! Estás preciosa. No te olvides de sonreír a Amycus Carrow pertenece a una familia muy importante y siente debilidad por las jóvenes bellas.

Podría haberles informado de que la debilidad de Amycus Carrow, no eran precisamente las mujeres, pero nadie me preguntó. Mal hecho, pues los esclavos nos enteramos de todo.

La mayoría de los romanos se levantaban de madrugada para conseguir un buen sitio en el Coliseo, pero los Parkinson tenían asientos reservados. Por eso salimos para llegar con el tiempo justo para saludar a las grandes familias.

Pansy Parkinson sonrió a Amycus Carrow, a un grupo de oficiales patricios que departían en una esquina y a cualquiera que llevara una toga de franjas púrpuras y tuviera un apellido de alcurnia. Su padre, adoptando una pose importante, intercambiaba comentarios con cualquier patricio que le sonriera:

—¡He oído que el emperador Tom Riddle planea una campaña en Germania para la próxima estación! Quiere retomar el trabajo de su hermano, ¿eh? Gellert puso a esos bárbaros en su sitio. Ya veremos si Tom hace lo mismo.

—¡A y, Eliseum Parkinson! —escuché que dijo una voz con acento patricio—. ¡Alejad de mí su olor!

—Pues hace muy bien su trabajo. ¿Qué más da una sonrisa de vez en cuando si sigue dando buenos resultados? —le increpó su interlocutor.

Eliseum Parkinson continuó sonriendo y haciendo reverencias. Habría dado treinta años de su vida a cambio del honor de llevar el apellido de los Carrow, los Black o los Potter. Y, por cierto, mi señora también.

Me entretuve ojeando los puestos de los vendedores que abarrotaban las calles: recuerdos de gladiadores fallecidos, la sangre de tal o cual luchador conservada en arena, pequeños medallones de madera con el rostro tallado del famoso Fenrir Greyback. Estos últimos no se vendían muy bien, porque ni los artistas conseguían que el conocido gladiador resultara guapo. Los retratos de Cormac McLaggenCrabble, el famoso guerrero del tridente, se vendían mucho mejor.

—¡Qué guapo es! —Por el rabillo del ojo vi a un corro de jovencitas que suspiraban en torno a un medallón—. Todas las noches duermo con su imagen bajo la almohada.

Sonreí. A nosotras, las judías, también nos gustaba que nuestros hombres fueran valientes guerreros, pero los preferíamos en carne y hueso y vivos. De esos que por el día arrancan cabezas de legionarios y por la noche vuelven a casa para presidir la mesa del sabbath. Solo las romanas babeaban ante toscos y provincianos retratos de hombres a los que nunca habían conocido y que probablemente estarían muertos antes de que acabara el año. Aunque, bien pensado, quizá era mejor soñar con un hombre de vida breve, pues nunca envejecería ni perdería su hermosura, y si te cansabas de él, no tardaría en morir.

La muchedumbre crecía alrededor del Coliseo. Había pasado muchas veces bajo la imponente sombra del edificio cuando tenía que hacer algún recado para mi señora, pero aquella era la primera que entraba. Me costaba no abrir la boca, admirada ante tanta majestuosidad, tantos arcos de mármol, tantas estatuas mirándote arrogantes desde sus pedestales, tantos asientos…

Cincuenta mil espectadores entusiastas cabían en su interior, o eso se decía. Un anfiteatro pensado para los dioses, comenzado por el difunto emperador Tom Riddle padre y terminado por su hijo, el emperado, Gellert. Hoy abría sus puertas en honor del hermano menor de Gellert, que estrenaba la toga púrpura que lo coronaba como emperador Tom Riddle.

Demasiado mármol para un templo de la muerte. Hubiera preferido un teatro, un lugar en el que escuchar música en lugar de ver morir a gente. Me imaginé cantando para una multitud como aquella, una enorme audiencia, en lugar de hacerlo para las ranas del huerto mientras fregaba los mosaicos.

—Sigue abanicándome, Hermione.

Pansy se había instalado en sus cojines de terciopelo, saludando como una emperatriz a las masas que vitoreaban a su padre. Por norma general, hombres y mujeres se sentaban separados en los juegos, pero Eliseum Parkinson, en su condición de organizador, podía sentarse junto a su hija si queria.

—¡Más fuerte, Hermione! Va a hacer un calor horrible. ¿Porqué no refresca ya? ¡Si estamos en otoño!

Obedientemente, agité el abanico para adelante y para atrás. Los juegos durarían todo el día, lo cual significaba que tenía por delante seis largas horas de abanicado. ¡Buf! Iba a acabar con los brazos destrozados.

Resonó un estruendo de trompetas. Por un instante, se me encogió el corazón ante aquella fanfarria atronadora. El nuevo emperador asomó al palco imperial, saludando con el brazo en alto a la multitud. Me puse de puntillas para ver mejor a Tom, el tercer emperador de la dinastía Riddle: alto y piel muy blanca, estaba deslumbrante con su capa púrpura y su corona de oro.

—Padre —dijo Pansy, tirando de la manga de Pansy Parkinson—, ¿es verdad que el emperador tiene vicios secretos? A yer, en los baños públicos, oí comentar que…

Podría haberle contado los rumores sobre los vicios ocultos de todos los emperadores: la pasión de Tiberio por los esclavos jovencitos, las relaciones incestuosas de Calígula con sus hermanas, las amantes de Gellert… ¿De qué servía tener un emperador si no podías contar jugosos rumores sobre él?

Sin embargo, la mujer de Riddle no sé prestaba tanto a los cotilleos. Alta, escultural y encantadora, avanzó un paso para saludar a las rugientes masas junto a su marido. Por desgracia para los amantes de los cotilleos, todo apuntaba a que la emperatriz era una esposa intachable. Su Stola de seda verde y sus esmeraldas despertaron un murmullo de admiración entre las mujeres.

El verde se convertiría, sin duda, en el color de la temporada.

—Padre —dijo Pansy, tirándole de nuevo de la manga—, sabes que me queda muy bien el verde. Un collar de esmeraldas como el de la emperatriz…

Detrás del emperador había varios miembros de su familia. Entre ellos se encontraba su sobrina Luna, la hija menor del emperador Gellert. Se rumoreaba que había pedido permiso para formar parte de las vestales, pero la habían rechazado. Aparte de eso, la familia imperial constituía un conjunto bastante soso. Me sentí decepcionada. La primera impresión que tuve fue que parecían idénticos a cualquier otro grupo de lánguidos patricios.

El emperador dio un paso adelante, alzando el brazo, y pronunció la fórmula que daba por inaugurados los juegos. Vicios secretos o no, tenía una voz clara y potente.

Otros esclavos me habían explicado muchas veces cómo eran los juegos, sorprendidos ante mi ignorancia. Los duelos de bestias salvajes siempre abrían las festividades matutinas. Hoy, en primer lugar había un combate entre un elefante y un rinoceronte. Este último terminó sacando un ojo a su rival con el cuerno. Pensé que podría haber vivido muy feliz sin necesidad de saber cómo sonaba el grito de un elefante.

—¡Fabuloso! —exclamó Eliseum, y arrojó unas monedas a la arena.

Pansy picaba de un plato de dátiles con miel mientras yo seguía concentrada en el abanico. Adelante, atrás; adelante, atrás.

A continuación lucharon un toro y un oso, y después un león con un leopardo. No eran más que golosinas para abrir el apetito del público. El oso era muy holgazán y testarudo, por lo que para que atacara al toro fue necesario que tres adiestradores lo pincharan en los costados con afiladas lanzas hasta hacerlo sangrar. El león y el leopardo, por el contrario, rugieron y saltaron el uno sobre el otro en cuanto los soltaron de sus cadenas. La multitud animaba y charlaba, se levantaban chillando y volvían a sentarse. El siguiente espectáculo fue un pomposo desfile que despertó la admiración del público: guepardos amaestrados sujetos con cadenas de plata recorrieron la arena, acompañados de toros blancos con niños rubios brincando sobre su lomo, y elefantes con joyas y borlas que avanzaban con paso majestuoso, siguiendo el ritmo de un grupo de flautistas nubios.

—Padre, ¿puedo tener un esclavo nubio? — preguntó Pansy, tirando por tercera vez de la manga de su padre—. O mejor dos, una pareja de porteadores para llevar mis cosas cuando salgo de compras.

A continuación hubo numeritos cómicos:

soltaron en la arena una docena de liebres y un tigre amaestrado que salió tras ellas como un rayo y las fue cogiendo una tras otra, devolviéndolas intactas al domador. Me pareció un espectáculo bastante entretenido, pero en las gradas sonaron varios abucheos. La gente no venía al Coliseo a ver juegos de animales, sino a ver sangre.

—El emperador—comentó Eliseum— es un devoto de la diosa Minerva. Le ha dedicado una nueva capilla en su palacio. Quizá debiéramos hacer más ofrendas públicas.

El tigre amaestrado y su domador se marcharon, dando paso a cien gacelas blancas y otras cien avestruces de largos cuellos que empezaron a correr en la arena mientras, desde lo alto, unos arqueros las iban derribando una a una. En mitad de tan sangrienta masacre, Pansy vio a un conocido en un palco cercano y lo saludó.

Siguieron más combates de animales: lanceros contra leones, búfalos y toros. Los búfalos salieron en estampida, resoplando; los los leones, por su parte, gruñían acechantes y se llevaron la vida de un lancero antes de terminar acorralados y hechos trizas. ¡Qué divertido! Adelante, atrás; adelante, atrás…

—¡Oh! ¡Los gladiadores! —exclamó Pansy, que abandonó su plato de dátiles y se puso en pie

—. Buenos ejemplares, padre.

—Todo lo mejor para el emperador — corroboró Eliseum, dando una palmadita en la barbilla de su hija—. ¡Y para mi chiquitina, que le encantan los juegos! El emperador quería una verdadera batalla, no solo los típicos combates. Algo grandioso y espectacular antes de las ejecuciones de mediodía.

Vistiendo sus capas de color púrpura, los gladiadores aparecieron por las puertas y formaron un círculo en la arena entre los gritos de sus seguidores. Algunos se pavoneaban con orgullo, otros miraban al frente sin girar la cabeza. Cormac, el hermoso luchador del tridente, lanzaba besos a las gradas mientras sus admiradoras le tiraban rosas. Cincuenta gladiadores, emparejados para luchar hasta la muerte. Veinticinco saldrían triunfantes por la Puerta de la Vida del Coliseo, y otros veinticinco acabarían arrastrados por garfios de hierro hasta la Puerta de la Muerte.

—¡Ave, emperador! —exclamaron al unísono frente al placo imperial—. ¡Los que van a morir, te saludan!.

Comenzaron a formar las parejas entre el estruendo de las armas afiladas, el chirrido de las armaduras plateadas y las pisadas sobre la arena. Tras unos minutos de calentamiento con armas de madera, el emperador dejó caer su mano.

En cuanto las espadas chocaron, el público se inclinó sobre las barreras de mármol, gritando ánimos a sus favoritos y maldiciendo a los perdedores entre aspavientos, apuestas y gritos.

No mires, me dije. Sigue adelante y atrás con el abanico. No mires.

—Hermione —me preguntó Pansy con tono picaro—, ¿qué te parece ese germano?

—Que tiene poca suerte —respondí justo cuando el hombre aullaba de dolor y moría atravesado por el tridente de su contrincante.

En el palco vecino, un senador tiró un puñado de monedas disgustado. El anfiteatro era un mar enrabietado de luchadores. La arena estaba manchada de sangre.

—Aquel galo pide clemencia —comentó Pollio, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Qué lamentable, se le ha caído el escudo. ¡Iugula!

La gente gritaba iugula para pedir la muerte de un gladiador, y mitte para perdonarle la vida, pero esto último no se escuchaba con mucha frecuencia. Con el tiempo, descubrí que hacía falta una muestra extraordinaria de coraje para despertar la clemencia del Coliseo. El público quería heroísmo, sangre, muerte. No les gustaban los cobardes ni la compasión.

Todo terminó bastante rápido. Los vencedores se plantaron orgullosos ante el palco imperial, desde donde el emperador lanzaba monedas a los que habían realizado un gran combate. Los cadáveres de los derrotados yacían encogidos y silenciosos en la arena, esperando a ser retirados por los empleados del Coliseo. Uno o dos todavía se revolvían agonizantes, temblando mientras intentaban sujetarse las tripas. Entre risas, tribunos y muchachas hacían apuestas sobre cuánto tardarían en morir.

Adelante, atrás; adelante, atrás… Me dolían los brazos.

—¿Quiere fruta, dominus? —ofreció un esclavo, presentando una bandeja de uvas e higos a Eliseum.

Pansy pidió más vino. Los patricios, en sus palcos, mantenían animadas conversaciones. En las gradas superiores, la plebe se abanicaba, buscando a los vendedores de pan y cerveza. El emperador, recostado en su palco, jugaba a los dados con sus guardias. La mañana había pasado.

Para algunos mejor que para otros.

Durante la pausa del mediodía, los empleados del Coliseo se afanaban en la arena:

recogían en carros los cadáveres de los gladiadores vencidos y limpiaban con rastrillos los charcos de sangre. A continuación, los guardias sacaron a una fila de figuras encadenadas que caminaban lentamente: esclavos, criminales y prisioneros, todos ellos condenados a muerte.

—Padre, ¿puedo tomar más vino? ¡Es un día especial!

Abajo, en la arena, los guardias entregaron al hombre que encabezaba la fila una espada sin punta.

El preso contempló el arma con la mirada perdida y la espalda encorvada. Un guardia lo azuzó y el hombre se giró y mató al preso que tenía detrás. Le costó conseguirlo porque la espada no estaba afilada. Casi no se oían los chillidos de la víctima entre el murmullo de conversaciones de las gradas. Nadie parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a lo que sucedía en la arena.

Los guardias quitaron la espada al hombre y se la pasaron al siguiente de la fila, una mujer, que lo mató cortándole la garganta con gran dificultad. A continuación, la desarmaron y fue el turno del siguiente, que intentó atravesar el corazón de la mujer. Le costó una docena de golpes conseguirlo con aquella espada roma.

Contemplé la fila de encadenados. Serían unos veinte presos, jóvenes y mayores, mujeres y hombres. Todos arrastraban los pies con los hombros caídos, excepto un gigantón que permanecía erguido mirando a su alrededor con ojos vacíos. Incluso desde las gradas pude distinguir las marcas del látigo en su espalda desnuda.

—Padre, ¿cuándo va a salir Greyback? — insistía Pansy—. Me muero por ver qué hace con ese McLaggen.

Los guardias entregaron la espada al hombre de las cicatrices, que la sostuvo por un instante entre sus manos encadenadas y la blandió en el aire. Mató al prisionero que lo precedía con un tajo certero, sin necesidad de asestar varios golpes como los demás. Sentí un escalofrío.

El guardia se dispuso a quitarle el arma, pero el hombre de las cicatrices retrocedió un paso, blandiendo la espada ante él. El guardia extendió su brazo impaciente, y entonces comenzó el espectáculo.

—¡Devuélvemela! —gritó el guardia.

El gigantón permaneció con las piernas separadas sobre la arena ardiente, llenando de aire sus pulmones resecos. El sol quemaba sus hombros desnudos, y podía sentir cada minúsculo grano de arena bajo sus pies descalzos y curtidos. El sudor se pegaba bajo los oxidados grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos. Sus manos se aferraban a la empuñadura de la espada.

—Dame esa espada —ordenó el guardia—. Estás retrasando el espectáculo.

El hombre lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Que me des la espada—dijo el guardia, y alargó la mano.

Se la cortó.

El guardia soltó un grito mientras el chorro de sangre brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Sus compañeros se acercaron corriendo.

Draco…

Hacía diez años que no tenía una espada entre sus manos. Demasiado tiempo, pensaba, para acordarse de algo. Pero se equivocaba. Espoleado por la rabia, todo lo que sabía regresó a gran velocidad: el dulce peso de la empuñadura en sus manos, el mordisco de la hoja en los huesos de sus enemigos, la furia de aquel demonio oscuro que lo cegaba y le susurraba al oído: Mátalos. Acaba con todos.

Se abalanzó sobre el primer guardia con una energía salvaje. Las espadas chocaron produciendo un chirrido agudo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se movía y se doblaba como un arco de precisión. Vio la repentina mirada de temor en los ojos del guardia al sentir la fuerza de su oponente al otro lado de la espada. Estos romanos, con sus penachos, su orgullo y sus corazas relucientes, no se imaginaban que un esclavo pudiera ser tan fuerte. Con dos estocadas, redujo al guardia a un montón de carne retorciéndose sobre la arena.

Vinieron más romanos, con crestas de plumas de brillantes colores. Un guardia cayó abatido, soltando un grito acuoso, cuando el hierro romo le atravesó el muslo.

Lo saboreó y se lanzó a por otra coraza. La espada penetró limpiamente en la armadura. Otro escudo que cayó, otro grito.

No es suficiente, susurraba la voz del demonio, no es suficiente.

Sintió un leve dolor en la espalda cuando el filo de una espada penetró en sus carnes. Sonrió y se giró dispuesto a machacar a su oponente. Los romanos no sabían que los esclavos tienen la piel dura y curtida. Esos hombres, cuyas vides eran recolectadas pórgalos cautivos y cuyas camas las calentaban hoscas esclavas tracias, no tenían ni idea. Partió en dos al guardia, sintiendo cómo su sangre manchaba su barba espesa. No es suficiente.

El cielo empezó a dar vueltas y se volvió blanco cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca. Tambaleándose, se giró y alzó la espada, sintiendo que se le dormía el brazo cuando un guardia estampó la punta de su escudo en su codo. Vio que la espada se le resbalaba de las manos y cayó de rodillas. Lo golpearon en el cráneo con la empuñadura de una espada. Tenía los ojos empapados de un sudor ácido y amargo. Gimió mientras los soldados pateaban sus costados con sus enormes botas. El oscuro demonio negro de su interior se enroscó cual serpiente devorando su propia cola. Todo esto le resultaba familiar, llevaba años recibiendo palizas bajo látigos y cadenas. Con una espada en la mano, las cosas eran más sencillas.

No es suficiente, nunca es suficiente. Mientras oía cómo se quebraban sus huesos, escuchó un rugido. Un bramido vasto e inhumano, como el estrépito del mar. Por primera vez, alzó la mirada y los vio: espectadores, miles de ellos, apretujados fila tras fila en las gradas. Senadores con sus togas de bordes púrpura, matronas con sto la e de seda brillante, sacerdotes con su vestimenta blanca…

Muchísimos. ¿Acaso cabía tanta gente en el mundo? Vio, con sorprendente nitidez, el rostro de un niño que lo miraba desde la primera fila, un chiquillo con una delicada toga que gritaba con la boca llena y aplaudía.

Todo el mundo aplaudía, el enorme anfiteatro estalló en aplausos.

Con la vista borrosa, distinguió el palco imperial. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver a una chica de cabello liso con un rostro pálido y asustado, una de las sobrinas del emperador. Lo bastante cerca como para ver al emperador, con sus mejillas rosadas, su capa púrpura, su mirada entretenida. Lo bastante cerca como para ver su mano alzándose indolente.

El emperador extendió la mano con el gesto de clemencia.

¿Por qué?, pensó, ¿por qué?

Entonces, todo desapareció a su alrededor.

Aquella noche, mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse para dormir, Pansy no paraba de hablar. Por supuesto, su tema de conversación no eran los juegos. Toda aquella bacanal de muerte y sangre ya era cosa pasada. Su padre había mencionado a cierto senador, un hombre que podría ser su futuro esposo, y Pansy no podía hablar de otra cosa.

—Se llama Severus Snape, y es terriblemente viejo…

Apenas le prestaba atención. Pensaba en ese esclavo de las cicatrices en la espalda. ¿Sería britano?, ¿o galo? Había peleado como un salvaje, blandiendo su espada como Goliat, indiferente a sus heridas. Incluso cuando cayó al suelo, no dejaba de revolverse, sin importarle la vida o la muerte, con tal de llevarse a algún romano más por delante.

—Hermione, cuidado con esas perlas. Valen el triple de lo que costaste tú.

Había visto a cientos de esclavos como aquel y siempre procuraba evitarlos. Bebían demasiado, se enfrentaban a sus amos y eran azotados por problemáticos. Trabajaban muy poquito. Era mejor no encontrárselos en los rincones apartados de las casas, si no había nadie cerca para oír tus gritos. Unos bárbaros.

Entonces, ¿porqué me eché a llorar cuando cayó en la arena? No derramé una lágrima cuando me vendieron a los Parkinson, ni al ver a los gladiadores y a los pobres animales masacrados ante mis propios ojos. ¿Porqué había llorado por ese bruto?

Ni tan siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Bueno, el emperador Tom no me parece muy guapo, pero desde lejos resulta difícil decirlo, ¿verdad? —Pansy torció el gesto al ver una uña rota—. Ya podíamos tener un emperador guapo y elegante en lugar de esos hombres mayores y serios.

¿Porqué se habría tomado el emperador la molestia de salvar a un esclavo medio muerto? La multitud aplaudía por el espectáculo que había dado, pero también pidiendo su muerte ¿Por qué lo perdonó?

—Retírate, Hermione. Ya no te necesito más, Estás bastante torpe esta noche.

—Como desee —dije en griego, y tras apagar su lámpara de un soplido añadió—: mala pécora.

Recorrí el pasillo apoyándome en las oscuras columnas para no perder el equilibrio. Intenté no pensar en mi ánfora azul. No era bueno sangrarme dos veces el mismo día, pero, ¡ay!, cuánto me apetecía.

—¡Hombre, Hermione! Justo lo que me hacía falta.

Contemplé la imagen borrosa y doble de Eliseum Parkinson, que me indicó que entrara en su dormitorio y me tumbara en su cama. Cerré los ojos conteniendo un bostezo y esperando no quedarme dormida en medio de sus empellones y gemidos. No se espera que las esclavas sean entusiastas, pero sí que por lo menos se muestren receptivas. Palmeé sus hombros mientras trajinaba encima de mí. Sus labios bramaban como un asno mientras me hacía… bueno, como queráis llamarlo.

—Qué buena chica eres, Hermione —dijo, y me dio unas palmaditas en el costado, somnoliento

—. Anda, vete ya.

Me bajé la túnica y salí de la habitación. Seguramente al día siguiente me daría un as de bronce.

PRIMERA PARTE

LUNA

_**En**__**e**__**l**__**templo**__**d**__**e**__**V**__**es**__**t**__**a.**_

A yer, Tom Sorvolo Riddle no era más que mi tío, un hombre rudo y bastante extraño. Hoy, es señor y Dios, Pontifex Maximus, emperador de Roma. Igual que mi padre y mi abuelo antes que él, es el dueño del mundo. Y tengo miedo.

Pero siempre se ha portado bien conmigo. Dice que pronto me casaré con mi primo Dean, y me ha prometido organizar unos magníficos juegos para celebrarlo. No me atreví a decirle que odio los juegos, porque sé que solo pretende ser amable. Dice que la emperatriz se encargará de mi vestido de bodas.

Estaba muy guapa con su traje de seda verde y sus esmeraldas, y se comenta que lo ama con locura. También se dice que lo odia…Ala gente le encantan los rumores.

Miro fijamente la llama, hasta que se convierte en dos.

Tengo miedo. Siempre lo he tenido. De las sombras bajo la cama, de las formas en la oscuridad, de las voces en el aire…

Mi tío ha visto morir a cien personas hoy en el Coliseo, y solo ha salvado a uno. Odia al resto de la familia, pero por mí siente simpatía.

_¿__Qu__é__quiere?__¿__A__l__gu__i__e__n__l__o__sa__b__e?_

_V__e__s__t__a__,__d__i__o__s__a__d__e__l__a__ti__e__rr__a__y__d__e__l__h__o__g__a__r__,__p__r__o__t__ége__m__e.__T__e__n__eces__ito._

Abril, año 82 d.C.

La atmósfera en la escuela de gladiadores de la calle de Marte era de satisfacción, camaradería y masculinidad cuando los cansados luchadores atravesaron sus puertas. De los veinte combatientes que habían salido para participar en los juegos de Ceres, catorce habían regresado con vida. Debido a tan buena marca, los vencedores caminaban henchidos de orgullo por el estrecho pasillo iluminado por antorchas, dejando sus armaduras en las cestas. «Pinché a ese griego justo en la tripa, toda una obra de arte…» «¿Viste cómo aquel galo le rompió la espalda al bastardo de Lapico? ¡Ya no volverá a meter sus narices donde no lo llaman!» «¡Qué mala suerte tuvo Teseo! ¡Mira que tropezarse!»

Draco depositó su casco de plumas en la cesta, ignorando al esclavo que lo felicitaba alegremente. Las armas, por supuesto, ya habían sido recogidas, nada más acabar la pelea.

—¿Tu primer combate? —le preguntó un tracio charlatán lanzando su casco en la misma cesta que Daco—. Para mí también ha sido la primera vez. No ha estado mal, ¿verdad?

Draco se agachó para desatarse las grebas de las espinillas.

—Lo has hecho muy bien con ese africano —siguió diciendo el tracio—. Yo me enfrenté a uno de esos raquíticos griegos de Oriente… sin problemas. A ver si la próxima vez me toca contra Greyback y por fin puedo ganar una fortuna.

Draco se quitó la manga de malla que protegía su brazo y la dejó en la cesta, mientras los demás gladiadores iban entrando al gran comedor, donde se sentaban entre voces en las mesas de caballete y agarraban las jarras de vino.

—Eres de pocas palabras, ¿eh? —dijo el tracio, y le dio un codazo amistoso—. ¿De dónde eres? Yo llegué de Grecia el año pasado…

—Cállate —exclamó Draco en su pobre latín.

—¿Qué?

Apartando al tracio, Draco entró en el comedor y, sin hacer caso a las mesas con bandejas de pan y carne, agarró la primera jarra de vino que encontró y se dirigió a otro pasillo angosto y mal iluminando.

—No le hagas caso —oyó que le decía otro luchador al tracio—. Es un bastardo amargado.

La habitación de Draco en los barracones de los gladiadores era una celda estrecha y pobre: paredes de piedra, una silla, un jergón de paja y una vela de sebo derretida. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y vació media jarra de largos tragos. Aquel vino barato le dejaba un regusto amargo en el paladar, pero no le importaba. El vino romano se subía rápido a la cabeza, y eso era lo que quería.

—¡ Toe, toe! —trinó una voz tras la puerta—. ¿No estarás ya dormido, querido?

—¡Vete al infierno, Blaise!

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Es esa forma de tratar a tu lanista?, ¿a tu amigo?

Blaise Zabini entró en su celda. Delgado, alto y de piel oscura, llevaba una toga de un blanco inmaculado, anillos de oro en todos sus dedos y los rizos del pelo untados en aceite de magnolia. Lo acompañaba un esbelto mancebo vestido de seda. Blaise era el propietario de la escuela de gladiadores de la calle de Marte.

Draco soltó una obscenidad y Blaise se echó a reír:

—No, no, nada de eso. Solo he venido a felicitarte por tu gran debut. ¡Qué forma de arrancarle la cabeza a ese africano! ¡Qué dramatismo! Debo admitir que me has sorprendido un poco. Tanta entrega y tanta brutalidad en alguien que una hora antes del combate juraba que no iba a salir a pelear.

Draco dio otro trago de vino.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que he acertado. Nada más verte, supe que tenías un gran potencial. Por supuesto, estás un poco mayor para la arena. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Treinta? No eres joven, pero tienes cierto encanto.

Blaise agitó con languidez su perfumero de plata ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

—En los próximos juegos tendrás otra pelea, algo más grande e importante, si puedo convencer a Eliseum Parkinson. Con un poco de suerte, un combate individual. Y esta vez espero no tener que preocuparme por tu rendimiento, ¿verdad? —dijo el lanista, lanzándole una mirada afilada.

Draco posó la jarra de vino junto a la pared.

—¿Qué es u ? —preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la jarra.

— ¿ Un rudius? —Blaise parpadeó sorprendido—. Querido, ¿dónde has oído hablar de eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Cuando, nerviosos y excitados, esperaban su turno para salir a combatir en la oscuridad de las galerías del Coliseo, un gladiador había comentado:

«Ojála nos dieran un rudius a todos». Cinco minutos más tarde, murió atravesado por un tridente, antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarle qué significaba aquello.

— El rudius es una leyenda —dijo Blaise, restando importancia al asunto—. Una espada de madera que el emperador entrega al gladiador para concederle la libertad. Creo que solo ha sucedido con un par de estrellas de la arena, pero no es tu caso, ¿verdad? Solo has participado en un combate, ni siquiera individual. Te queda un largo camino antes de convertirte en uno de los grandes, y mucho más para ser una estrella.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué tierno eres! —se burló Zabini. Después se acercó a él y posó la mano sobre su brazo.

Los dedos morenos de lo pellizcaron con fuerza mientras sus ojos negros como la pimienta se clavaban en los de Draco con una brillante curiosidad.

Draco tomó la vela que había a su lado y, lentamente, dejó caer cera ardiente sobre aquella mano suave y cuidada.

Blaise Zabini apartó sus dedos, suspiró, y añadió:

—Vamos a tener que hacer algo con tus modales. Buenas noches, querido.

En cuanto el moreno salió por la puerta, Draco tomó la jarra de vino, se la terminó y la tiró al suelo.

Recostó la cabeza en las piedras de la pared y la habitación dejó de girar a su alrededor. No había tomado suficiente vino. Cerró los ojos.

No quería combatir. Era verdad lo que le había dicho a Blaise en la oscura galería bajo el Coliseo, mientras escuchaban el rugir de la multitud, los gritos de los heridos y los aullidos de los animales agonizantes. Pero entonces pusieron una espada en su mano y lo sacaron junto a los demás miembros de aquel brioso grupo que servía como aperitivo para las masas antes de los combates individuales. Al ver al africano con el que le había tocado luchar, el oscuro demonio que habitaba en su mente salió de su letargo y recorrió con regocijo el camino llano y recto de la muerte.

De repente, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontraba bajo la cegadora luz del sol, con la sangre de otro hombre en el rostro y los vítores cayendo sobre su cabeza como un enjambre de abejas. Solo de pensar en aquellos gritos le entraban sudores fríos. La arena, aquel circo infernal, siempre daba al traste con sus esperanzas. Incluso acabando con los guardias no había conseguido que lo mataran.

Cuando, siete meses atrás, se despertó de la brutal paliza que le propinaron los soldados en el Coliseo, se encontró en una cama. No era un lecho confortable, pues Blaise no dispensaba lujos a esclavos medio muertos. Arrastrándose con dificultad hacia la luz, escuchó por primera vez la voz aguda y modulada del lanista, que apestaba a bajos fondos.

—¿Puedes oírme, muchacho? Mueve la cabeza si me entiendes. Bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Con voz ronca, Draco respondió y Blaise soltó una risita.

—¡A y, que gracia! Eres britano, ¿verdad? ¡Los bárbaros tenéis unos nombres imposibles! No me sirve; te llamaré Draco. Se parece a Draconis, el dios de la guerra. Es pegadizo, nos servirá. Mira, te he comprado, y no me has salido precisamente barato para ser un pendenciero medio muerto. Sé perfectamente porqué fuiste condenado a morir en el anfiteatro. Formabas parte de una partida de presos que hacían reparaciones en el Coliseo hasta que estrangulaste a un guardia con su propio látigo ¡Qué barbaridad, muchacho! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Blaise chasqueó los dedos y apareció un joven esclavo con una bandeja de dulces. Con la boca llena, prosiguió su interrogatorio:

—Pero, dime, ¿puedes contarme cómo acabaste de prisionero en el Coliseo?

—Minas de sal —respondió Draco con la boca reseca—. En Trinovantia. Luego, en Galia.

—¡Pobrecito mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas trabajando en esos pozos infectos?

Draco se encogió de hombros. ¿Doce años? No estaba seguro.

—Está claro que una buena temporada. Eso explicaría esos brazos y ese pecho que tienes — dijo Gallo, acariciando con sus dedos regordetes los hombros de Draco—. Subir y bajar rocas de sal durante años lo convierte a uno en todo un hombretón. Pero en las minas no enseñan a manejar la espada ¿Dónde aprendiste?

Draco volvió su rostro y contempló la pared.

—Bueno, no importa. Escucha: a partir de ahora, lucharás para mí, donde y cuando yo te diga. Soy un lanista. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿No? Ya veo que tu latín es un poco basto. Todo en ti es un poco basto, ¿verdad? Un lanista, querido, es un entrenador de gladiadores. Vas a ser un gladiador. No es una mala vida: mujeres, riqueza, fama… Ahora mismo prestarás juramento y comenzarás a entrenar en cuanto se suelden tus huesos. Repite conmigo: «Acepto ser quemado por el fuego, atado con cadenas, azotado con varas y muerto a hierro». Es el juramento de los gladiadores, muchacho.

Draco le respondió con rudeza lo que podía hacer con su juramento, y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Le costó días salir de la cama, y pasaron semanas antes de que sus huesos se recuperaran. Después, tardó casi cinco meses en completar su entrenamiento en el patio de los gladiadores. Sus compañeros eran ladronzuelos y esclavos atontados, sacados de lo peor del mercado: un puñado de baratijas de saldo. Draco siguió con indiferencia la rutina de la escuela y se convirtió en un matón más con las espadas cruzadas de Blaise tatuadas en el brazo. Mejor que las minas.

Ru d iu s, pensaba con frecuencia. Sonaba como una serpiente, no una espada de madera. No comprendía cómo el hecho de recibir una espada de madera del emperador podía convertirte en un hombre libre,

pero las montañas de su hogar, envueltas en la bruma, surgieron en su imaginación, frescas, verdes y hermosas. Una espada de madera. Todos los días, en los entrenamientos, usaba espadas de madera.

Siempre las rompía con la fuerza de sus estocadas. ¿Un presagio? Recordó a los druidas de túnica blanca de su infancia, que olían a muérdago y huesos viejos y leían a los dioses en cada hoja caída.

Decían que romper una espada de madera traía mala suerte. De todos modos, nunca había tenido muchos buenos presagios en su vida.

Alejó de su mente el recuerdo de su patria. La escuela de la calle de Marte no estaba mal. No tuvo las mujeres ni la riqueza prometidas por Blaise, pero al menos no estaba bajo un sol inclemente con las cadenas devorando la carne de sus tobillos, y no tenía que dormir en laderas desnudas. Aquí tenía mantas, pan durante el día, vino para soportar las noches y la posibilidad de una muerte rápida a la vuelta de la esquina. Mucho mejor que las minas. No había nada peor que las minas.

Los aplausos de los espectadores, molestos, regresaron a su mente.

Hermione…..

La primera vez que vi al senador Severus Snape me entraron ganas de darle un repaso: cortarle el pelo, limpiar las manchas de tinta de sus dedos y abroncar a sus esclavos por planchar tan mal su toga.

Llevaba diez años divorciado, y los esclavos se aprovechan cuando no hay señora en la casa. Habría apostado cinco ases de cobre a que Severus Snape, que había sido cuatro veces cónsul y era el nieto natural del emperador-Dios Albus Dumbledore, se servía él mismo el vino y ordenaba sus libros como cualquier viudo plebeyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? —me preguntó, mientras le ofrecía una bandeja de mazapanes.

—Hermione, señor.

—Un nombre griego —comentó. Tenía los ojos hundidos y una mirada amistosa y penetrante—. Pero no creo que seas griega, Alargas un poco las vocales, y la forma de tus ojos te delata. Quizá seas de Antioquia, aunque apostaría que eres hebrea.

Le di la razón con una sonrisa, observándolo de reojo al retirarme. Tenía la espalda contrahecha, motivo por el cual caminaba renqueante, pero solo se notaba cuando estaba de pie. Sentado, resultaba un hombre atractivo, con un noble perfil patricio y un espeso cabello negro.

Pobre Severus Snape, pensé, tu novia te va a comer vivo.

—¡Senador! —exclamó Pansy, que apareció dando saltitos, exultante y preciosa, con una túnica de seda color cornalina y collares y pulseras de coral. Ya tenía dieciocho años, los mismos que yo, y estaba más hermosa y elegante que nunca.

—¡Qué pronto ha llegado! ¿Tiene ganas de ver los juegos? —Reconozco que el espectáculo despierta cierto interés en mí —dijo Marco al tiempo que se incorporaba para besar su mano—, aunque, por lo general, prefiero mi biblioteca.

—Vaya, pues tendrá que cambiar de gustos, porque a mí me encantan los juegos.

—De tal palo, tal astilla— comentó Severus, haciéndole un gesto de complicidad a Eliseum.

El padre de Pansy entornó los ojos con un ligero desdén al ver el pelo liso del senador Snape, su toga arrugada y las sandalias de tiras remendadas. Eliseum Parkinson era muy cuidadoso con su aspecto.

Su toga de un blanco inmaculado siempre lucía unos pliegues perfectos, y llevaba tanto perfume que hacía cosquillas en la nariz de quien estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, nadie lo tomaría por un patricio, mientras que a Severus Snape, sí.

—¿Es cierto que conoce a la sobrina del emperador? —preguntó Pansy a su prometido en cuanto salimos de casa de Pollio y nos aventuramos en las calles bajo el sol de abril. Sus ojos azules resplandecían de admiración—. ¿A Luna?

—Sí, desde que era pequeñita —respondió Severs con una sonrisa— Ella y su hermanastra jugaban con mi hijo de pequeños. Después no se han vuelto a ver (Theodore está ahora en la Guardia Pretoriana), pero yo todavía visito de vez en cuando a Luna. Lo está pasando mal desde que murió su padre.

El día de la boda entre Julia y su primo Dean Thomas amaneció despejado y azul. Fuimos a ver cómo unían sus manos en el templo. Íbamos a pie, porque las literas no podían avanzar entre la muchedumbre. Me llevé empujones de brutos artesanos y de mujeres curiosas, mientras los mendigos intentaban deslizar sus manos en mi monedero… Un panadero con un delantal manchado de harina me pisó el pie y me tropecé. Severus Snape me sujetó del brazo con sorprendente agilidad, evitando que me diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—Ten cuidado, muchacha.

—Gracias, señor —dije, y retrocedí disgustada. Aquel hombre era demasiado atento para casarse con Pansy. Dios no había escuchado mis súplicas para que se emparejara con un monstruo.

—¡Oh, mira! —exclamó Pansy, soltándose del brazo de Severus y abriéndose paso a codazos hasta la primera fila—. ¡Ahí están! ¡Mirad! Me puse de puntillas para ver mejor desde detrás de Parkinson. En el templo de Juno, la diosa del matrimonio, vi a un joven de mejillas rosadas junto al sacerdote. Supuse que sería el novio. Parecía contento, pues bromeaba con sus ayudantes dándose golpecitos de camaradería.

—¡Qué guapo es! —exclamó Pansy—. Aunque un poco pasado de peso, ¿no te parece?

Severus parecía divertido.

—Los miembros de la dinastía Thomas tienen cierta tendencia al sobrepeso —comentó ligeramente—. Un rasgo familiar.

—Bueno, en realidad no es gordo… solo algo fuerte.

El estruendo de las trompetas imperiales nos dejó sordos durante unos segundos. Sirvientes con la librea imperial empezaron a desfilar a toda prisa. La Guardia Pretoriana, armada con sus corazas ceremoniales y sus penachos rojos, abrió un pasillo para dejar paso a la novia.

—¿Esa es Luna? —preguntó Lépida, y estiró el cuello.

Estudié con curiosidad a la sobrina del emperador, la que supuestamente había querido ser una vestal. Era muy bajita, tenía el pelo tan rubio que al principio creí que era blanco como la nieve y su figura esbelta, y como de niña, iba envuelta en una túnica blanca. El flamante velo rojo de novia ocultaba su rostro. Sus pálidos labios sonreían, pero no tenía aspecto de… novia.

—No tiene cuerpo para ir de rojo — comentó mi ama en voz baja para que no la oyese su prometido—. Su piel es como el queso fresco. En mi boda, estaré mucho más guapa.

La pareja nupcial unió sus manos en el templo, pronunciando las palabras rituales: Quando tu Dean, ego Gaia. Intercambiaron el pastel nupcial y los anillos. Se firmaron los contratos de matrimonio y el sacerdote entonó las oraciones. La sangre de un imponente toro blanco fue derramada sobre las escaleras de mármol en sacrificio a Juno. Por lo general, las bodas imperiales se celebraban con más privacidad, pero el emperador Domiciano adoraba la pompa y los festejos públicos, igual que las masas.

—Debería sonreír un poco —criticó Pansy. —. A nadie le gusta que la novia parezca un cadáver el día de su boda.

Antes de la procesión nupcial, el novio tenía que arrebatar a la novia de los brazos de su madre, en un robo simbólico. La madre de Luna estaba muerta, por lo que su tío, el emperador, ocupó su puesto.

La muchacha cubrió su cabello rubio con el velo rojo y se ofreció sumisa al novio, que tiraba con ambos brazos de ella. Dirigí mi vista al emperador. Era un hombre alto, vigoroso y de constitución fuerte. Tendría el doble de edad que yo. Su capa bordada de oro y su corona dorada brillaban con el reflejo de los rayos del sol. Poseía unos hombros anchos propios de la dinastía Riddle, que cuando fuera viejo sería larguirucho, mejillas sonrosadas y rasgos atractivos y profundos.

Observé a su sobrina, ya en los brazos de su nuevo esposo. Me dio pena. Los esclavos sentimos compasión por las princesas, no sé muy bien por qué. Sus ojos recorrieron el público y, por un instante, se clavaron en los míos. Antes de bajar la mirada al suelo, me fijé en que el día de su boda —un hermoso día de primavera que se desplegaba en todo su esplendor ante ella—Luna se sentía perdida, asustada y sola.

—Bueno, pues ya está—comentó Eliseum, y dio una palmada para que nos pusiéramos en pie —. Vayamos al anfiteatro. El primer espectáculo será magnífico, os lo aseguro. He comprado a un mercader africano una docena de extraños caballos con rayas. Los llama «cebras».

A sugerencia del senador Snape, alquilamos una litera y atajamos por la calle de Marte. Yo iba a pie, corriendo detrás de Pansy, que se apretaba junto a su prometido, escuchando su conversación mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos verdes de largas pestañas negras, como una araña atrapando a una mosca en su red.

Parkinson seguía fanfarroneando sobre lo hábil que había estado al adquirir veinte tigres de la India a precio de ganga, cuando la litera se vio obligada a detenerse. Un enorme carro con jaulas de hierro cerradas con candados bloqueaba el paso, seguido de otra litera llevada a hombros por seis griegos de cabello rubio. Mientras esperábamos, se abrió una puerta de barrotes como las de las prisiones y un grupo de hombres salió en formación. Debajo de sus capas púrpura relucían las armaduras. Se montaron en el carro, con los rostros sombríos bajo sus cascos. Eran gladiadores de camino al Coliseo.

—Los gladiadores de Zabini —nos informó Parkinson con el ceño fruncido a la vez que apartaba las cortinas para observar mejor—. Son todos de tercera, pero sirven de carnaza para los leones. Y, si me apuras, el mismísimo Blaise Zabini también. Míralo, en su litera.

Un hombre Alto, moreno con una mata de cabello negro al raz del craneo asomó por las cortinas de seda naranja para gritar:

—¡Llegamos tarde por tu culpa, querido!

Por la puerta de la escuela de Blaise apareció un hombre Alto, demasiado rubio. Un galo o un britano.

Llevaba unas pesadas grebas de hierro en las espinillas, una falda verde y un absurdo casco con plumas del mismo color. Protegía su brazo una manga de malla sujeta por tiras de cuero que atravesaban su pecho descubierto y su espalda llena de cicatrices. Su rostro era impasible como el granito. Lo reconocí.

Era aquel esclavo que se había defendido en los juegos en honor a la coronación del emperador hacía unos meses. Recuerdo que me hizo llorar, del mismo modo que lloré al ver caer a los leones sobre la arena con el pecho atravesado por las lanzas. Pensaba que estaría muerto. Después de que el emperador salvara su vida, tuvieron que sacarlo enganchado a un garfio como hacían con los leones muertos. Pero seguía vivo. Había regresado, y era un gladiador.

—Date prisa, Draco —lo llamó el lanistadesde la litera—. Estamos bloqueando la calle.

El gigantón se agarró al borde del carro y saltó a su interior. Así que se llamaba Draco.

Por primera vez, tenía ganas de ver los juegos.

Los subterráneos del Coliseo rebosaban de actividad como los caños de un acueducto de agua.

Numerosos esclavos recorrían los pasadizos iluminados por antorchas, unos cargando piedras para afilar las armas, otros con puntiagudas lanzas para azuzar a los animales antes de soltarlos a la arena, otros con enormes rastrillos para recoger a los muertos… Se oyó el grito de un león, o quizá de un hombre agonizando.

—El combate principal es dentro de dos horas —gruñó un organizador a Blaise a modo de saludo, recorriendo con la mirada a sus gladiadores—. Mantenlos en un rincón hasta entonces. ¿Cuál es el britano? Saldrá en cuanto los tigres acaben con esos presos.

Blaise dio unas órdenes y Draco acabó en un pasadizo oscuro. El calor primaveral nunca llegaba a las entrañas del Coliseo. Los pasadizos eran fríos y húmedos. El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo arcilloso, que se levantaba con las vibraciones que producían los rugidos del público sobre sus cabezas.

Un elevador a base de poleas subió a Draco hasta los niveles superiores. Una vez allí, un esclavo lo condujo a una puerta y a toda prisa le entregó una espada y un pesado escudo.

—Suerte, gladiador.

Draco esperó, pasando un dedo por el filo de la hoja. En la oscuridad, vio una espada de madera.

Los aplausos se fueron apagando. En la lejanía, escuchó la voz del presentador de los juegos: «Y ahora… salvajes de Britania… Les traemos a… Draco el bárbaro… en el papel de…».

Con un ruido metálico de la maquinaria, el enorme portón fue descendiendo. Una luz cegadora inundó el pasadizo.

«¡Aquiles, el mayor guerrero del mundo!»

En cuanto salió a la luz del sol, el estruendo de las ovaciones lo golpeó como si se hubiera chocado contra una pared. Cincuenta mil voces gritaban su nombre, formando una masa borrosa de sedas brillantes y togas blancas; los círculos pálidos eran los rostros, y los oscuros, las bocas; todo, bajo un techo de un azul resplandeciente. Nunca había visto a tanta gente junta en su vida.

Se descubrió observando los graderíos y rápidamente bajó la visera de su casco. Poco le importaba quién era Aquiles ni qué papel debía representar. Matar era matar.

El demonio se desenroscó en su interior.

De nuevo sonó la voz del presentador, silenciando la ovación:

—Y ahora, desde la salvaje Amazonia, os traemos a unos contrincantes dignos de la talla del grandioso héroe Aquiles…

El portón de la otra punta de la arena retumbó. Draco se arrancó la capa y alzó su espada, flexionando las rodillas.

—¡La reina de las amazonas y sus guerreras! La espada de Draco vaciló. ¡Mujeres! Cinco mujeres de cascos dorados con penachos de plumas, escudos con forma de media luna y tobilleras de oro. Llevaban los pechos desnudos, para mayor goce del público, y blandían delgadas espadas relucientes mientras apretaban los dientes.

La rabia del demonio de su interior se apagó, dejándolo frío y tembloroso. Bajó la espada hasta que la punta rozó el suelo.

La jefa del grupo, con su penacho rojo, soltó un grito de cernícalo y se lanzó contra él.

—¡Oh, maldición! —exclamó Draco, y alzó la espada.

Se las fue cargando una a una. Primero a la menor, que no tendría más de catorce años y que lo atacó con más desesperación que maña. La mató rápido. Luego, a la de pelo negro con una marca de nacimiento en el hombro. Le arrancó la espada de las manos, apartando los ojos mientras la atravesaba con su arma. Le parecía que cada golpe duraba un siglo.

A velocidad lenta, vio cómo la líder gritaba, intentando agrupar a sus luchadoras. Sabía lo que se hacía. Si cargaban juntas, tendrían posibilidades de derribarlo. Pero estaban asustadas y se separaron. Y, para mayor disfrute de la multitud, Draco las fue persiguiendo una a una para acabar con todas.

Intentó hacerlo lo más rápido que pudo.

La jefa, con su penacho de plumas plateadas, fue la última. Presentó batalla, frenando sus estocadas una y otra vez con su pequeño escudo. Su espada aterrizó varias veces contra la suya.

Sus ojos parecían enormes y salvajes tras la visera del casco.

Draco consiguió arrancarle la espada de un golpe y lanzó su escudo contra el pecho desprotegido de la amazona. Su cuello se arqueó, agónico, y cayó a la arena como una figurita de barro rota.

No estaba muerta todavía. Tenía las costillas rotas y se atragantaba con su propia sangre. Draco, cansado de todo aquello, avanzó un paso dispuesto a cortarle la garganta.

—¡Mine! ¡Mitte!

El grito resonó en sus oídos, y alzó la vista sorprendido. A lo largo de las gradas, los pulgares del público pedían piedad. Gritos bienintencionados y una opinión unánime: clemencia para la ultima amazona.

Le ardían los ojos y estaba empapado en sudor. Lanzó al suelo la espada y se arrodilló para pasar un brazo bajo los hombros de la mujer, que sangraba por todas partes.

La amazona lo miró con sus ojos débiles.

Estiró una mano temblorosa para subirse la visera. El cuerpo entero de Draco tembló al escuchar que la mujer le hablaba en una lengua que no oía desde hacía doce años… su propio idioma.

—Por favor —gimió.

La contempló. La mujer se atragantó de nuevo con su propia sangre.

—Por favor.

Draco vio sus ojos grandes y desesperados.

—Por favor.

Draco apartó el pelo de la mujer y giró su cabeza para dejar al descubierto su largo cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro aliviado. Con suavidad, el rubio clavó su espada en las venas de debajo de la mandíbula.

Cuando el cuerpo destrozado de la amazona estaba frío entre sus brazos, Draco alzó la vista. El público permanecía en silencio. Se incorporó, manchado con su sangre y abrumado por miles de miradas estupefactas.

El demonio de su interior se despertó furioso y, con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a dar espadazos contra la pared de mármol. Golpeó sin parar, sintiendo que se le rompían los músculos de la espalda, hasta que la espada se partió en dos con un crujido. Lanzó las dos piezas a lo lejos, escupiendo, y se arrancó el casco y lo tiró también. La rabia se acumuló en su garganta y gritó. No era un juramento, solo un largo rugido.

El público comenzó a aplaudir. Estaban aplaudiendo.

Lo vitoreaban; gritaban su nombre; soltaban exclamaciones de admiración que caían sobre su cabeza como una lluvia; le lanzaban monedas y flores; se ponían en pie y gritaban su nombre; pateaban las gradas de mármol con sus pies.

Entonces, rompió a llorar, solo en mitad de la arena, rodeado por los cadáveres de cinco mujeres mientras miles de pétalos de rosa caían de las alturas.

Hermione…..

—Es realmente impresionante. —La voz de Pansy sonaba adormilada— ¿No te parece, Hermione?

Murmuré una respuesta mientras abría el tarro de aceite de rosas. ¡Mi señora se encontraba tumbada boca abajo sobre el mármol verde de la mesa de masaje de los baños de la casa de Eliseum. Parecía una hermosa sirena de melena negra entre los horribles mosaicos de peces y el montón de frascos de perfume de colores chillones.

—En serio, nunca he visto nada como él. Es mucho más interesante que Greyback, que para mi gusto es demasiado refinado. Draco, por el contrario, es un auténtico bárbaro —comentó, estirando un brazo para que pudiera extender el aceite de rosas por su costado—. Hay algo de salvaje en él, ¿verdad? Ningún ser civilizado mataría mujeres. Pero este Draco hizo trizas a las amazonas sin pensárselo dos veces.

Masajeé su columna con mis dedos y arqueó la espalda de placer.

—Hasta tiene el aspecto de un salvaje. Iba cubierto de sangre y parecía que no se daba cuenta. Pero un guerrero de verdad no debería preocuparse por si se ensucia las manos, ¿no crees? Greyback ya ni se acerca a sus contrincantes. Pelea manteniendo las distancias, no vaya a ser que se manche de sangre su cuidada barba. ¿Qué espectáculo es ese? No voy a los juegos para ver a un remilgado. Quiero ver combates emocionantes y luchadores entregados.

Mientras mi dueña hablaba, recordé cómo Draco había acunado en su regazo a la pobre amazona muerta.

—¡Y cómo se marchó de la arena en silencio, sin hacer caso a la ovación! Está claro que no le importan los aplausos, lo hace porque le gusta — añadió Pansy, y estiró lánguidamente los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. ¿Te parece guapo, Hermione?

—No lo sé, señora. ¿Quiere que le pase la piedra pómez por los pies?

—Sí, y hazlo con ganas. A ti también te parece guapo, Hermione. Me fijé en tu cara mientras peleaba—se burló con una sonrisita— Esos tipos bastos os resultan atractivos a las muchachas de gustos más bajos.

—¡Mmmmh! —murmuré—. ¿Y su prometido le resulta atractivo a mi señora?

—¿Severus?—se rio—. ¿Sabes que tiene cuarenta y seis? ¡Su hijo es dos años mayor que yo! La verdad, no sé por qué no puedo casarme con el hijo. ¿De qué sirve ser joven y hermosa si todo va a ser para un viejo aburrido con el cabello grasoso? No para de hablar de sus libros, como si me importara algo su estúpida biblioteca. —Pansy tomó su copa de vino—. Si es lo mejor que padre puede buscarme, tendrá que esforzarse más. Quiero alguien joven y excitante. Un hombre de verdad.

Jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo y me preguntó:

—¿Cómo crees que será ese Draco en persona?

No me gustaba cómo sonaba ese nombre en sus labios.

Draco…..

—¡Enhorabuena, bárbaro!

—¡Vaya espectáculo!

—No lo hiciste nada mal… Oye, ¿adonde

Draco Cruzó el comedor de la calle de Marte sin mirar a los lados, Tiró con desgana su capa al montón, se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió una jarra de vino.

—¡Eh! Eso es para todos.

Bebió directamente de la jarra, tragando sin sed. Los demás luchadores, que se deshacían en elogios y envidia, fueron quedándose en silencio.

Draco echó hacia atrás la espalda y colocó una mano debajo de la boca para evitar que cayera al suelo ni una gota del amargo vino. Cuando vació la jarra, la contempló durante unos instantes, meciéndola del asa con un dedo. Luego retrocedió un paso y la lanzó contra la pared. Los demás luchadores soltaron juramentos, apartándose para esquivar los trozos de cerámica que salieron rebotados.

—¡Maldito bárbaro! —masculló un galo.

Draco se giró y lanzó una rápida patada al taburete sobre el que se sentaba el galo, que gritó al notar que perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Sus chillidos fueron en aumento cuando el rubio agarró un cuchillo de la mesa y le sesgó un trozo de oreja tras lanzarse como un toro encima de él. Ambos luchadores se revolcaron por el suelo en una maraña de golpes. Los gladiadores formaron un círculo a su alrededor, gritando:

—¡Pínchalo! ¡Rájalo!

—¡Mata a ese cabrón!

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Blaise Zabini desde la puerta.

Los gladiadores retrocedieron. El galo, sangrando de un costado de la cabeza, se soltó y cayó de rodillas, jurando en su idioma. Draco se levantó en silencio, frotándose las manos y mirando a su _lanista_con frialdad.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo el moreno—. Enhorabuena, querido. Estás haciendo honor a tu nombre. En las calles ya te llaman «el Bárbaro».

El galo lo miró enfurecido y protestó:

—¡Me ha cortado la oreja!

—Deja de lloriquear y ve a la enfermería — ordenó Blaise, sin apartar la vista de Draco—. No armes jaleo, y la próxima vez te conseguiré un combate importante. Algo grande de verdad para cerrar la temporada de primavera, antes de los entrenamientos de verano.

Draco cogió otra jarra de vino sin apartar la mirada de su _lanista._Dio un largo trago y lo escupió con precisión entre los pies enfundados en elegantes sandalias de Blaise. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su celda. Todos se prepararon para escuchar un tremendo portazo, pero cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Hermione…

Junio, un mes hermoso en casi todos los lugares (cielos azules, temperaturas agradables, flores relucientes), pero no en Roma. El sol quemaba como una moneda de latón y las calles reverberaban como agua. Junio, odioso y húmedo. Por las noches tenía pesadillas en las que me atormentaban fantasmas salidos de sus tumbas.

La ciudad rebosaba actividad, sumida en una última ronda de energía frenética mientras los ciudadanos acomodados se preparaban para partir hacia sus frescas residencias de verano. La gente esperaba con ansiedad los juegos de Matralia, un emocionante y sangriento espectáculo que pondría punto final a la temporada. Patricios, políticos, aurigas, cortesanos y plebeyos, todos por igual, comentaban el mismo rumor: como colofón a la fiesta, el gran Greyback se enfrentaría contra un nuevo luchador en alza, un britano de nombre Draco, al que el pueblo apodaba _«__e__l__B__á__rb__a__ro»._

—Todo gracias a mí —cacareaba Pansy—. Convencí a mi padre para que los emparejara. Las apuestas están cinco contra uno para Draco.

—¡Qué optimistas! —apunté.

—Lo sé —convino mi ama—. ¿A que será divertido ver al Bárbaro morir como un valiente? Me pregunto si padre pensará en organizar la víspera una cena de gala para los gladiadores.

Por supuesto, su padre lo pensó, sobre todo después de que su hija le dijera que cualquier fiesta con Draco y Fenrir Greyback como estrellas invitadas atraería a comensales de alta alcurnia.

—Y yo también iré —añadió Pansy, jugando con sus negros tirabuzones—. Me sentaré a tu lado, padre, para que me protejas si las cosas se ponen… bueno, violentas. —Sonrió, dejando ver sus hoyuelos—. Ya sé que habrá muchos hombres brutos, pero también estarán Amycus Carrow y Rebastan Lestrange… ¡Familias muy importantes! ¿Quién sabe? Igual alguno se interesa por mí y así no tendré que casarme con ese viejo aburrido de Severus Snape, y seremos felices los dos… Por favor…

Toda la mansión entró en un torbellino de actividad. La cocina estuvo en marcha hasta altas horas de la madrugada, preparando un menú acorde a los invitados patricios que se esperaban, así como para los gladiadores, que podrían estar tomando su última comida. Los triclinios con incrustaciones de plata se adornaron con suntuosas telas, y las mesas fueron engalanadas con flores de fuera de temporada, para que todos los invitados, desde el patricio más noble al gladiador más bajo, apreciaran la fortuna de

Eliseum. Demasiada riqueza: un despliegue excesivo de flores, adornos y esclavos. A mi entender, de mal gusto, pero… ¿alguien iba a pedir mi opinión? Cuando cayó la noche, tenía los pies magullados y las mejillas me picaban de las bofetadas que me había dado Pansy antes de estar satisfecha con su aspecto.

—No está mal —dijo, y se contoneó ante el espejo de acero bruñido, inclinando la cabeza—. No, no está nada mal.

Una seda de color azul zafiro se amoldaba con gracia a su sinuoso cuerpo. El movimiento de sus caderas hacía que las campanillas de oro que llevaba en los tobillos tintinearan. Las perlas brillaban en sus orejas y alrededor de su cuello. Tenía la boca pintada de un rojo lascivo. Alisé los pliegues de mi vasta túnica de lana marrón.

—No te necesitaré más esta noche, Hermione — me dijo mientras se ajustaba el brazalete de oro labrado—. No puedo tener algo tan soso como tú a mi lado mientras esté rodeada de gente tan importante. Estropearías la cena… Pero, primero, ordena todo esto.

—Sí, señora.

Sin embargo, dejé los vestidos tirados donde estaban, pensando solo en mi vasija azul y en una estancia tranquila donde apartarme del barullo de voces que ya llegaban del triclinio. A pesar de las advertencias de Pansy Parkinson, me asomé por el borde de la puerta de madera de nogal con incrustaciones. Vi una multitud mayor de la que habitualmente se congregaba en las fiestas de Eliseum: un par de senadores, el chambelán personal del emperador Tom Riddle y Narcisa Malfoy, prima de la emperatriz y anfitriona de las mejores fiestas de Roma. Con sus brillantes togas de seda, se recostaban entre las flores y los cojines, degustando orejas de elefante asadas, alas de avestruz y lenguas de flamenco servidas en platos de oro, sin parar de charlar con ese acento patricio que Eliseum Parkinson nunca conseguía imitar. La única nota discordante en aquella graciosa compañía era la presencia de los musculosos gladiadores llenos de cicatrices.

Lana oscura entre tanta seda, dialectos vulgares entre tanta pronunciación refinada, buitres entre tantos pavos reales… Pero a los pavos reales les hacía gracia. Al día siguiente aquellos poderosos hombres mirarían con desprecio a los gladiadores, pero esa noche se deshacían en elogios hacia ellos, palmeando sus espaldas magulladas con sus manos llenas de sortijas de oro. Al día siguiente, aquellas elegantes damas apartarían sus faldas si se cruzaban con un luchador en la calle, pero esa noche los admiraban e incluso flirteaban con ellos. ¿Por qué no? Probablemente, al día siguiente estarían muertos.

En el lecho de honor, donde todo el mundo podía verlos, estaban Draco y Fenrir Greyback. «Ah, sí, el Bárbaro», había dicho Greyback con desgana cuando los presentaron, ofreciéndole una cuidada mano a modo de saludo. Drao la miró hasta que la retiró. «¡Qué peculiar!», susurró Fenrir a una risueña patricia que estaba a su lado. «¿Sabrá hablar?» Sentados juntos en el mismo triclinio, los dos se ignoraban mutuamente.

Era imposible no compararlos. Greyback, sonriente y bromista; Draco, amargado e incómodo. Greyack, picando con delicadeza de cada plato; Draco, devorando todo lo que le pusieran delante. Greyback, recostado en los cojines de seda como si hubiera nacido para ello; Draco, rígido como una estatua. Greyback, el civilizado; Draco, el Bárbaro.

Me envolví en mi capa y me alejé en silencio.

Draco estaba cansado de aquella calurosa sala, de aquellos cojines tan blancos, del incesante murmullo de las conversaciones, pero, sobre todo, estaba harto de la muchacha que tenía al lado.

—Eres muy valiente jugándote la vida en la arena día tras día —le decía mientras se acercaba a su triclinio y rozaba sus brazos con una uña pintada—. ¿Nunca tienes miedo? Debe de ser aterrador.

Draco se la imaginó destrozada entre los colmillos de un león.

—Sí —respondió.

—Vaya, una palabra—comento la muchacha con una risita—. Vamos haciendo progresos.

Draco tomó la jarra de vino, ignorándola.

—No te enfades conmigo —dijo con voz mimosa, y se reclinó para que pudiera admirar la curva de sus pechos bajo la seda azul.

Tenía unos hermosos pechos y un pelo bonito, pero ojos de hurón. La música de los flautistas sonó antes de que pudiera decirle que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez. Los invitados abandonaban el triclinio y se dirigían a los jardines. Los senadores cogían del brazo a mujeres (que no eran sus esposas) con las que se dirigían con discreción a los pasillos del invernadero, iluminados por la luna.

Los gladiadores, por su parte, agarraban con rudeza a jóvenes esclavas y se las llevaban a la privacidad de la noche. El gran Greyback desapareció tras una estatua de Neptuno junto a una distinguida matrona de los Sulpicio.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los jardines? —dijo la chica de los ojos de hurón, posando una manita ardiente en la suya—. No te preocupes por mi padre, está ocupado haciendo tratos con tu _lanista. _Su lengua asomó entre sus labios pintados. Draco dejó que lo sacara de aquel estúpido lecho, deteniéndose solo para agarrar una jarra de vino. La suave mano con las uñas pintadas lo sujetó por el codo, y lo guió por una pista de gravilla que se alejaba de la casa. El olor a jazmín y rosas inundó su nariz.

—Dime —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa—, ¿de dónde vienes? Me muero de curiosidad por saberlo.

—De ningún sitio, _domina._

—Todo el mundo viene de algún sitio.

—¿No es ese su padre? —preguntó, y señaló por detrás de su espalda.

Cuando ella se giró a mirar, Draco se soltó de su brazo y se lanzó a los arbustos.

—¡Draco!

Apareció en la pared del atrio y dio la vuelta a la casa de Parkinson. Las lámparas estaban apagadas y las estancias, a oscuras. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a la hija de su anfitrión todavía en el jardín, estirando el cuello para buscarlo. Se coló por la primera puerta que encontró para que no lo viera.

Estaba en los baños. Podía ver el brillo apagado de la piscina. El frescor del mármol calmó el dolor de su espalda cuando se pegó a la pared y descorchó la jarra. Por fin un lugar en el que emborracharse en paz. ¿A quién le importaba si tenía resaca al día siguiente? De todos modos, iba a morir. Dio un largo trago de vino.

Un sonido en la otra esquina de la estancia lo dejó helado. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y caminó de puntillas por el borde de la piscina. _Otro__ruido_. Dio un salto hacia la oscuridad y atrapó el brazo de alguien.

—No te muevas o te mato —dijo, mientras el demonio de su interior se desenroscaba—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Hermione —contestó una hermosa voz femenina—. ¿Siempre te presentas así?

Su muñeca era delgada y suave, fácilmente abarcable por su mano. La soltó y retrocedió un paso, fijándose en que sus dedos estaban pegajosos.

—¡Estás sangrando!

—Sí—respondió la voz—, bastante. La vasija tiene ya un palmo de sangre. Creo que esta vez el corte es bastante profundo.

Draco se preguntó si estaría borracha.

—¿Quién eres?

—Hermione—repitió—. No puedes ver mi mano, pero la tengo extendida para saludarte. En esta no hay sangre.

Al tacto, Draco percibió que tenía una palma callosa. La mano de una esclava.

—¿Te has cortado?

—Sí, suelo cortarme —respondió alegre—. Lo hago bastante a menudo. Mis muñecas se parecen a tu espalda.

Él dio un respingo.

—Eres Draco, ¿verdad? —añadió la muchacha—. Un nombre romano para un britano. Como Hermione, un nombre griego para una judía… Perdón, ya me callo. Supongo que quieres sentarte en un rincón apartado y emborracharte tranquilo.

Draco se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y se terminó el vino en unos pocos tragos. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir un perfil vago, una nariz recta, una mata de pelo rizado y una muñeca descansando sobre una vasija. Cantaba algo en un idioma extraño.

—_She'ma__Yisroel,__Adonai__Aloujanaou,__Adonai__echod._

Su voz, un contralto cálido y melodioso, resonaba por las paredes de mármol de los baños. Cerró los ojos mientras la extraña canción se fue muriendo hasta acabar en el silencio.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a perder mañana?

—Sí.

—¡Qué pena! Tendré que verlo. Me llevan a todos los juegos —añadió—. Y los odio. Los odio, los odio, los odio.

Draco sentía que podía oír cómo la sangre rebosaba aquella vasija azul.

—Es natural.

—¿Tú también los odias? Eso pensaba. No eres como Greyback, que se emborracha con los aplausos.

Estaba tan oscuro que podría haber sido el principio del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy?

—Un bárbaro —cantó con dulzura—. Un bárbaro, bárbaro, bárbaro… ¿De dónde eres, bárbaro?

—De Brigantia —dijo Draco, que oyó con sorpresa cómo el vino ralentizaba sus palabras—, en Britania, aunque nosotros le decimos Albión. Al norte, en unas montañas junto al mar.

En aquel momento, las montañas se dibujaron en su mente, apelotonadas en la noche.

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

**o_o**

**recuerden, es roma, no londres magico ¡ASÍ QUE NO ECXISTEN LOS CRUCIOS, NI AVADAS KEDAVRA, NI IMPERIUS NI NADA DE ESO! **

**Por lo tanto no me pueden hacer nada... XD ja ja ja ja ja**

**espero les haya gustado de verdad... este Fic si que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, como de dos a tres semanas aproximadamente, Muchas Gracias por Leer ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! xd**


End file.
